


Fu: The Mistake

by Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, fu - Freeform, marianne - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove/pseuds/Miraculous_HarryPotter_FanLove





	1. The Chosen One

Chapter 1: The Chosen One

Fu was 10 years old when they came for him. It was a sunny afternoon and three men knocked on his door.

Fu opened the door. "Hello?"

"You must be Fu. We are members of a martial arts academy. We hand-selected you to be a part of this lucky group. We don't have much spare time. We need to get you to the academy."

"Wait. I don't want to be part of a martial arts academy! Did my parents put you up to this?"

Fu wasn't the best behaved kid. He had a habit of breaking things and didn't follow rules. It was likely that this "martial arts academy" was code for military or boarding school. Nevertheless, he was magically compelled to follow them. Subconsciously, he made his way to the chariot and to the academy.

The year was 1843, so the palace that he was brought to was simply amazing for his time. The Chinese were pretty innovative for their time, but the temple he stood before was simply...magical. He made his way in.

"So, to clarify things for you, we told you a bit of a fib earlier." the leader of the three men said.

Fu looked at him questioningly.

"You see, this is the temple that trains the Guardians of the Miraculous." the elderly man next to him explained.

"We've all been watching you from a distance and we all agree that you show great potential. You are the chosen one. We will train you to become the best of our trade. If you accept, that is."

"Of course! I'm so glad this isn't military school!" Fu exclaimed.

He took a panoramic look at the interior of the palace. Yes. He could call this place home.

"Excellent. Training starts tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rules

The next morning, he was woken up by the bang of the gong. It took all of his willpower to get out of bed. As he started to get ready, he smelled the delicious scent of congee waft down the halls.

He made his way to the dining area, where only two students sat. They were happily eating their congee and mingling. He made his way to join them when an elder blocked his path.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the man asked.

“Getting some food?” Fu said matter-of-factly.

“No food until lesson passed.” the elder said.

“What do you mean? No food?” Fu’s stomach rumbled.

“I’m sorry, but I’m super hungry and nothing is stopping me from getting that congee.”

He attempted to slide past the elder, but with lightning quick reflexes, the old man had Fu pinned to the ground.

In a moment, he was being dragged to a large training room. 

“Zhu Cheng, I found this boy trying to eat without permission! What shall I do with him?”

Zhu Cheng looked apologetically at Fu before saying, “Oh Zhu Wong, don’t be too hard on him. It’s his first day.”

Zhu Wong looked at him with utter disgust.

“You mean he’s the chosen one? Wow. I’m disappointed.”

“He can hear you, you know.” Zhu Cheng reminded disapprovingly.

“Oh. Yes. Where should I take him?”

“Well he should start with a lecture from Zhu Chan. Then tomorrow he will be ready for lessons.” Zhu Cheng said thoughtfully.

“Naturally.”

Zhu Wong did a ninety-degree bow as a show of respect then continued to drag Fu upside down out of the room.

“Kai?” Zhu Cheng called.

“Yes?”

“Let the child walk.”

“Oh, right. My bad.”

He let go of Fu’s leg and let him stand up. Then he led him briskly to a large lecture room where he saw a man who must be Zhu Chan.

“Lee, this is the ‘Chosen One’” Zhu Wong made air quotes when he said “Chosen One”.

“Really? I’ve heard so much about you! Such a pleasure to meet you! They say that you have Miraculous Magic coursing through your veins!” 

He examined the veins on Fu’s wrist as if they would sparkle to prove that they were indeed magical.

“Thank you sir, but I can assure you, I’m normal.” Fu said humbly

“No need to be modest child. Fong- I mean Zhu Cheng has never been wrong. Neither in his grantings of the Miraculous nor his picks of guardians. I trust him.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. Let’s start. As you probably have picked up, you have been handpicked to be a guardian of the Miraculous. You probably don’t know what a Miraculous is. I don’t blame you. Miraculous isn’t usually part of people’s immediate vocabulary. Well, a Miraculous is an object that grants powers to the holder.”

“Powers? You’re just pulling my leg.”

“That’s what everyone says, at first. You see this?” 

He gestured to a turtle bracelet on his wrist.

“That’s a Miraculous?”

“Indeed. Watch. Wayzz, shell on!”

He held the bracelet in front of him. A mouse like creature dove into it. Fu watched in amazement as a green uniform appeared. Starting at his arms, a rubbery material encased him. He made a defensive motion and a shell appeared on his arm. He slipped it onto his back. As the rubbery suit made its way to his ankles, he pulled on a hood while goggles appeared in place of his spectacles. He ended with a heroic pose.

He finally caught Fu’s eye to see that he was ogling at him.

“This is the most powerful Miraculous. It gives the ability of shelter.” Zhu Chan explained.

“Shelter? I want to fight! Which one of these Miraculous thingies can kill?”

“Kill? Oh no! We do not kill, we restore peace. One day when you are older you will value the Turtle Miraculous. Anyway, may we continue?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. A guardian’s job is to grant Miraculouses to people with willingness to help and save the world. They must have the ability to see the good in other people to make the right choice.”

“Second, a guardian must be able to understand the scripture that the potions are written in. These potions can help Miraculous owners to unlock their hidden abilities.”

“Guardians must also have the skill and intelligence to protect the Miraculous. This is the martial arts part.”

“We will teach you all of this on one condition. You practice nonstop.”

Fu’s eyes drifted to a pretty girl on the other side of the lecture room. 

“And no distractions. Am I clear?” Zhu Chan turned Fu’s head away from the girl.

“Crystal.” Fu answered.

“Good. You may eat.”


End file.
